The hottest guy I ever knew
by Moltie
Summary: Harry's got an old friend back in town and maybe that's not so good... Or is it? Drarry, porn, gay, don't read if it's not your cup of tea and whatnot.


He had scars on the small of his back. He noticed them in the mirror, after a way too long shower that would now make him even more late for work.

"Oh fuck." He sighed and tried to reach them to see if they hurt if you touched them, but he could only reach one, glowing angrily red against his pale skin. It didn't hurt. It just looked like he'd been clawed. By a bear. Or a hippogriff.

"What happened to you?"

He turned around quickly, covering up the scars. Ginny, who had entered the bathroom without him noticing now glared at him.

"Did you get into a fight?"

"No, I didn't, it's probably just… I brushed into some bushes or something, some thorns cut me."

Ginny arched one eye brow and clearly she didn't believe him. He didn't want to argue and by the looks of it she didn't either, because she didn't say anything, just turned around and left him there.

"You're going to be late for work, Harry"

"I know that." He sighed to his own reflection and put on his glasses. For a moment he thought about using a healing spell to get rid of the scars, but instead he just put on a shirt, hoping they would be hid well enough under it.

He had a massive headache. Migraine. Or hung over. He didn't know. He didn't really drink these days, he had stopped after endless nights of memory loss, but now he was back into old habits. He guessed. He couldn't even remember if he had been drinking last night. He could have been. He tossed around in bed and tried to get out of the sheets that had tangled themselves to him. Fuck, everything in his body was hurting right now. He glanced down and spotted several bruises on his arms and legs. It seemed like he had been in a fight for his life last night.

"Get up. Get going, Draco" He told himself and with every little bit of strength he had left in his body he got up from the bed. He needed a shower. He needed to get dressed. He couldn't come in late to work again, the boss would have is head off and he really didn't need someone yelling at him right now. He dropped his shirt and underwear on the way to the bathroom, happy that he had no one there that could complain and ask him to pick up after himself. He hoped the water would be a wakeup call, cause he sure as hell needed one right now.

Pouring water could make him forget the world outside for a minute. The alarm in his head that was a blistering headache needed to be stopped, like the memories that came flooding back.

Harry was just in time for the not-being-extremely-late-for-work. Hoping that no one would notice (which was idiotic, considering that pretty much everyone at the auror office was currently watching the late-again-Harry-Potter) he glanced over at Draco's desk. It was empty as well, and Harry took a deep breath. He may have been late, but Draco was later and that must be better for him. Where was he, anyway?

"Late again, Potter." The head of the auror office, Murray, gave Harry a disappointed look as Harry sat down at his own desk, trying to come up with an explanation. "Since mr. Malfoy got transferred here I don't know what to do with you. You're always late!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Harry said through gritted teeth, not wanting to be mentioned in the same sentence as Draco. "It won't happen again."

Murray looked at Harry like a headmaster looks at some school kids and trouble, and shook his head.

"If you two stopped getting so tangled up in each other, I'm sure it wouldn't affect your work as much. What is the issue between you too anyway?"

"Nothing, nothing." Harry sighed. "We're… friends from school. That is all. Now, I really need to fill in these reports so if just…"

"And there is mr Malfoy as well!" Murray said, ignoring Harry's comments about the reports. "The same to you as I said to your friend, mr Malfoy… Start to focus on your work, please? And get a damn watch if you're having trouble keeping track of the time!"

Murray turned around and left for his office and Draco, looking like hell if hell came back with a migraine and a headache on that, sighed and sat down at a chair, right across the desk in which Harry was seated at. Harry tried not to look at him. He was well aware that the reason he was late was the same reason that he was late as well, and it was because they had been together last night. Too rough. Too much. He felt guilty. Draco on the other hand, didn't look like anything bothered him except for the headache. He sorted through a couple of papers on his desk and he didn't even look at Harry once.

Harry managed to keep his mind on the work for a while, and it was just when he started to really forget about last night and what they had been doing, when Draco walked over and sat down on Harry's desk.

"So, are we gonna talk about this or what?" he asked. Harry didn't answer. Draco sighed and looked up in the ceiling.

"I thought not. You know, Harry, you don't have to hide…"

"It was a mistake, okay?" Harry snapped. "I don't want to talk, I just want to do my work. And you should as well, considering you're new. It was a mistake."

Draco arched his eyebrows.

"A mistake? Yeah, sure. Whatever, Potter."

Harry looked down into his desk, perhaps thinking that if he just ignored Draco he would go away and he wouldn't have to deal with it. When he looked up after a few moments though, Draco was still there, glaring at him. Harry glanced around in the room, worried that someone would see them there, but everyone seemed busy.

"Are you ashamed, Harry?" Draco asked and moved closer to Harry over the desk. "Is this because of her? Because you know…"

"Why are you here, Draco?" Harry asked and felt like he wanted to yell and cry at the same time. "You have work and I have work, the only difference is that I am trying to do this job and you're just hanging over me like old Christmas decorations I can't bother to get rid of."

Draco took a step back.

"You're calling me old crap now, is that it? That's what I am to you?"

Harry regretted what he had said but he could see it was too late to take it back now. He just sighed and shook his head. Draco sighed as well.

"I can't even believe this. You know what, Potter? Fine. I'm gone. Be happy with your new life, you ass."

Harry looked as Draco got his coat from his own desk and how he rushed out from the office. Harry sighed, and without thinking he followed him.

"You can't fucking do this anymore." Harry yelled, rushing out after Draco that had already gotten far from him. He heard the voices, and stopped. He turned around. The rain was pouring, he could feel his clothes become more and more soaked, his skin was cold. Harry caught his breath.

"I can't do what, Potter?" Draco shouted back. "Go home, live my life, act like nothing happened? Because I've been doing that, I've been doing that for a long, long time now and it works fucking perfectly for me, you know that? I don't care anymore You said it's a mistake, all of it so here I am, acting like it was a mistake like always."

"You're such a fucking twat, Malfoy. I don't even understand you." Harry shouted at the blonde guy, feeling the rain dripping down on him, now roaring in the street, making it difficult to hear each other. Harry was glad though; the flooding rain had gotten everybody off the streets so no one was there to witness them.

"I don't understand you. We're through. We've always been, you know that. We're not a romantic movie, we're not the long lost couple, we're nothing anymore and you know that. You said so. Get off my fucking back Potter because I am tired of your shit." Draco shouted, taking a few steps closer to Harry with each word. "You don't get to fucking use me as a pleasure toy whenever the ginger isn't enough."

"You are so stupid." Harry yelled at him, and tried to wipe away the rain from his face, which was getting into his eyes and mouth, making it difficult to speak. "I don't want this. I don't want to care. I fucking wish it would all go away and I could stop seeing you everywhere because you're driving me fucking crazy all the fucking time. I am not even like this, I am not the type of guy who chases someone in the streets, begging them to come back."

"Really?" Draco yelled back, now dangerously close to Harry. Harry didn't know if Draco would hit him, his eyes looked furious. "Because you've been chasing me for two blocks now Potter, two fucking blocks and you don't seem to stop, do you?"

"I don't fucking believe you." Harry glared at Draco, who looked as soaking wet as Harry felt. Maybe they'd both get ill from this, Harry didn't care. "You came back for what? To haunt me? You know what we've done. What we've been. It's all mistakes, isn't it?"

"Every fucking night." Draco said and he stared at the man in the streets, staring him down. "It's all mistakes with us, isn't it? Everything."

"I can't let go of my life for you." Harry had to fight every urge in his body not to grab Draco, who was so damn close right now. "I've got everything, everything now. I can't let it… I can't let you get in the way."

"But you're nothing without me Potter." Draco said, a moment of triumph in his eyes. "You know it and I fucking know it too. You're nothing when I'm not with you. I know how you feel, you're only fucking alive when I am touching you and it's because I feel the same, I am the same."

"You don't even know…" Harry started but Draco silenced him.

"But I do know. Everything. And I know it's eating you up from inside because I'm there too and I can't fucking handle it either, can I? So stop acting like this, acting like your perfect life is everything because both you and I fucking know it's not. Because you miss me all the time, because every second of the day I miss you and that is why I know it, okay? Stop with your lies, Potter. Just stop. You can fool her, and you can fool them, and hell, I can even fool myself I am only living my life, moving on but we both fucking know we can't lie to each other because we are everything. I am your everything and you are mine. You know it."

"I can't hurt her." Harry shouted, even though the rain now had stopped and Draco was close enough to hear his voice anyway. He didn't notice. "I don't do that, Malfoy. I am not like that."

"You don't think you hurt her every day? God, scarhead, just look at yourself. You're leading her on, trying to live a life with someone who is so clearly never going to be there all out. It's all over you, boody hell." Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder and looked into his eyes, almost swallowing his sight with his own eyes. "Stop trying to fool yourself and take a look in the mirror. It's only you. And you're the same. And you always will be."

Harry tried to breathe. It felt heavy to take a breath. Every inch of him hurt with every word Draco said. Draco just stared at him, not speaking again. His chest was almost visible through the white shirt he had had on at work, Harry could see bite marks. He knew they were his. Looking like Draco did, it should be illegal. Especially in the rain. Especially like this. Especially when Harry already was fighting every single urge in his body telling him to just stop thinking and kiss the blonde like there was no tomorrow.

"It was school. We were young. We must've known it was too good to last. Just a moment of bliss." Harry panted and tried to ignore the fact that he could barely control himself. Draco just shook his head.

"You just don't get it, do you? It is everything. Not a school crush, we both know it's more than that. You can't stop thinking about me. And I can't stop thinking about you. We're fucking meant to be Potter, and I could spend my life looking for someone to replace you and I just fucking can't because you're what I've been looking for and the only fucking guy I'd ever want ever."

Harry looked at him. Draco stared back.

"I fucking even can't…" Harry gasped and without thinking he threw himself into Draco's arms. He didn't even have time to think about right and wrong when their bodies clashed together and in no time they were kissing so furiously that Harry wouldn't be surprise if his lips were bleeding by the end of it. Draco pushed him against the wall on one of the buildings, it hurt but Harry didn't care anymore. He could feel Draco's body against his, Draco was kissing him and nothing else mattered. Draco was a buffet and Harry wanted a piece of everything, everything he could get hold of. Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, it explored every corner of it, licking on Harry's tongue, sucking. It was soft and fast and Harry felt his whole body heat up like there was no tomorrow, if he had been feeling cold from the rain it was long gone, he felt so hot his whole body could very well be steaming right now.

"We can't do this here." Harry mumbled between the kisses and gasping for air from the lack of oxygen you get when a handsome, hot, gorgeous male has his tongue in your mouth. Draco's tongue stopped, his hands that were all over Harry's body stopped as well.

"Damn, I know that. My place?"

Harry didn't even answer before Draco grabbed his arm and they apparated. They ended up in the hallway of Draco's apartment and Harry was dizzy, but he didn't have time to think about that. He wanted Draco, he wanted him so bad and nothing was going to stop them right now. He pushed Draco against the wall, his time to take command over the whole situation. The way he could feel Draco's lips, Draco's body, it was driving him mad with lust, he couldn't even think about anything else than the need for their bodies against each other, the need to feel Draco inside, everywhere. He started to unbutton Draco's shirt, and Draco moaned with pleasure.

"Just rip it off, Potter. Cutting charm. Ruin it, I don't care."

But Harry didn't want magic, they didn't need magic together and the feel of tearing Draco's clothes of him was better like this, his hands did the work, not spells, he didn't need them. Draco's shirt fell to the floor and in no time Harry was all over his chest, kissing him, carefully around the bite marks, the scars.

"Just get naked, Potter." Draco mumbled and together they helped take off Harry's shirt. Draco grabbed his arms and moved him forward and they tumbled down into the couch, Draco on top and Harry at the bottom, not stopping for a second longer than needed with the kissing. Harry touched Draco's chest, his stomach, his hands reached Draco's back and moved up to his neck, burying themselves in Draco's blonde hair and Draco's skin was so soft, so sweet, so intoxicating Harry couldn't even believe it wasn't a dream. He could taste Draco's sweat, his need and his lips were so hungry, and his whole body was aching and it wasn't because of scars or bruises, it was just aching with need.

"I fucking need you so bad." Draco panted, his hands working their way down Harry's chest and stomach and staying to unbutton his pants. "I can't even think straight."

"Because you're not." Harry grinned, letting go of everything else in his mind than what he needed right now; just Draco, only Draco, nothing else.

"I could do you all night, Potter. All the way, every night." Draco gasped as they kissed more, clothes being moved out of the way, skin coming together. Harry stopped and looked at Draco's face for a while, taking in everything the view gave to him.

"God, you're amazing."

"I fucking now that, Potter. And so are you, twat. And you're mine, forever."

Harry didn't know what to do with himself. He was so hard it hurt and when he reached down Draco's silky boxers he could feel that he was too. Draco moaned and leaned his head back on the couch.

"Oh fuck Potter, don't ever stop touching me."

Harry wanted him so bad. He wanted to tell him but he couldn't even form words, instead he just kissed Draco's lips, then his chest, working his way with his lips down Draco's stomach and the closer he got to Draco's cock he could feel him getting harder and Draco even whimpered every time his lips left the skin.

"Stop being a fucking tease." Draco gasped and looked down at Harry that took a second to look back at him, grinning. "Just do it, damn you."

Harry thought for a second to get him to beg for it but he didn't want that, he was about to explode and he wanted to give Draco everything, he wanted him in his mouth and Draco's cock, bigger than ever, was begging enough for it. Harry let his tongue trickle down the shaft, teasing the balls, moving up, licking the head and Draco was twisting, turning with pleasure and Harry could feel that right there, right now he could get off on just watching Draco moan. He didn't stop to watch him, instead he took Draco inside his mouth, as much as he could and god, he could feel him twisting inside, he let his tongue fiercely lick Draco like his cock was a lollipop that only he, Harry, could enjoy, forever.

"You're better." Draco gasped. "So much better. Did you practice?"

"Never. There's only you."

"Oh… god, Potter, just god."

Harry didn't let him rest, he continued, sucking, licking, doing everything he could as fast as he could, as good as he could and Draco was tossing and turning like a stallion and Harry just wanted him, more of him.

"I'm gonna cum right now if you continue this, damn." Draco gasped, breathing heavily.

"Cum, just cum." Harry moaned, not letting go of Draco's cock, which he was now stroking with one hand, playing with his balls with the others, licking the head with his tongue. "I need you to."

"Fine." Draco gasped and without anything else he climaxed and Harry got it all over himself. He could feel it in his face, running down his neck, everywhere. Draco laid back on the couch, gasping for air, chest moving up and down and Harry watched him, not being able to get any thoughts inside his brains than that that man was, right there, right now, the only thing that he needed.

"That was too quick." Draco complained after a while, catching his breath. "I wanted to… damn, I want it to last forever. Anyways…"

Without warning he pulled down Harry on top of him, slowly letting his hands find Harry's cock that was still very much up for anything.

"Time for round 2. Scarhead, you're not going home anytime soon, just so you know…"


End file.
